She Admits it! Is Crona Ready?
by FiendedVendetta
Summary: Maka admits some things to Crona she just could not conceal any longer. Lemon, Maka x male!Crona, oneshot.


Maka lied in her bed, thinking. 'What am I going to do?' She thought. Recently, she discovered she was gaining feelings for Crona, when she had only intended to be friends with him. She didn't quite understand it, but there was just something about him that made her feel the way she did. The way she felt like she could be herself and tell him everything. How timid he was...it made her feel powerful in the best way possible. She always felt amazing around him, regardless of the situation with which they were dealing.

Her feelings grew stronger with each passing moment. Deep inside, she knew he wouldn't be able to deal with it if she told him. She definitely didn't want to ruin the friendship for which she had worked so hard. But at this point, she felt the risk was almost worth it. She checked the clock. It was only 8:32 p.m., she still had time. She put on her jacket then left the apartment.

Crona still stayed at the academy, so that's where she was headed. She was thankful they kept it unlocked until midnight, considering people lived there; criminals weren't ever trying to break in.

Eventually, Maka arrived, happy that she hadn't gotten raped or robbed or something while walking the streets. Death City was dangerous at night.

She opened the door to the building and walked quietly inside. She snuck around, not necessarily wanting to run into any faculty. She located the staircase to the lower corridors of the academy. She crept down the stairs carefully.

She wandered through the dimly-lit halls, knowing the way by heart. Eventually, she reached Crona's room. She took a deep breath, the pressure that comes from the situation heavily weighing down on her mind and becoming more prominent with every move she made closer to his door. Soon enough, she was right in front of it. She put her hand on the cold steel, cleared her mind of any opposing thoughts, and then proceeded to knock.

No answer. "Crona?" She spoke upon registering the silence, "are you there?" A few seconds pass. Maka began to turn to leave before she heard a voice from the door. "M-Maka? Is that you?" The voice spoke quietly. "Crona!" She exclaimed, quickly returning to the door. "I um...need to talk to you. Could you open the door?" She spoke. There was more silence. She began to become impatient. Suddenly, the door began to creak open slowly. It was opened only slightly before it stopped moving altogether. Maka pushed it the rest of the way open.

Inside, she found Crona standing there sheepishly, his arm crossed over his torso and his hand latched onto the opposite arm. "H-hey, Maka." He spoke, smiling lightly. "W-what is it?" She kicked her shoes off before speaking, "Let's sit." They sat on the edge of his bed.

Maka folded her hands in her lap. "Crona..." she began. "D-did I do something wrong?" Crona panicked. "No," she began, chuckling, "if anything, you did something right." she smiled. She grabbed his hand. He didn't find it odd; they always held hands with the implications of friendship. He was, however, wondering what had prompted her to come all the way to the academy. What was so important?

Maka sighed. "I'm just going to say it." She looked at him to find him already staring. "Crona, I like you." she stated. He looked away quickly, blushing. She squeezed his hand. "Y-you m-mean like-like?" He asked, looking up at her sheepishly from behind his messy bangs. She nodded.

Suddenly, Crona withdrew his hand from Maka's and retreated quickly to the cold corner. He drew his knees to his torso, hugged his legs, and put his head down. "...Crona?" Maka questioned, approaching the shy swordsman. She kneeled down in front of him. "I don't know how to deal with girls..." he mumbled almost inaudibly. "Let me show you." she said. He brought his head up. Tentatively, she grabbed his chin. She gazed into his scared eyes before bringing their lips together in a loving kiss. He remained wide-eyed throughout the few-second-long kiss; Maka had her eyes closed. She pulled back then desperately scanned his eyes for his reaction. He looked shocked; he didn't say a thing.

"Crona," she said, gaining his attention, "do you like me?" "I, uh...y-yeah." He responded, averting his eyes. Elated, she kissed him again, unable to find words to express her joy and passion. He was caught off guard; she drove him further into the corner. She flicked her tongue onto his bottom lip, and due to the rate at which his passion was increasing, he opened his mouth slightly, letting her in. She explored his mouth hungrily, lapping at his tongue. He propped himself on his arms as Maka climbed onto him, almost straddling him. Crona was utterly surprised at Maka's physical audacity, but he couldn't lie about the fact that he liked it. He had never done anything remotely close to what was happening now. He decided to move his tongue with the rhythm she had set. Eventually, they had to come up for air. There was a string of saliva connecting them. Crona's mouth was opened slightly; he was still hypnotized. Maka was panting.

"Crona...I love you." she said, out of breath. "M-Maka..." Crona muttered. She leaned in again to kiss the shy boy. He felt like he could do this forever. Maka scooted closer to him, wrapping her legs around his waist, now straddling him. She ran her fingers through his hair. Crona became very aware of her movements, thoroughly hypnotized by each action; he felt a disturbance in his lower regions. He had rarely ever gotten boners, so he panicked. Maka was already very aware of his 'problem'. He pulled back from the kiss. "M-Maka, I-"

Maka simply smirked then began to grind against him smoothly, drawing out her movements. "Ahhh...uh...Maka..." he moaned. He began to grind against her too, in time with her rhythms. "Crona...ugh..." she moaned. "Maka, I t-think I need..." he said, eyes closed. He was almost drooling. "It's alright." she said almost seductively, standing up. She extended her arm to help up the now horny, shy swordsman. She led him to his small bed.

Crona lied down on his bed. Maka climbed on top of him, straddling him once more. She took the hair ties out of her hair, then seductively removed her shirt. She then proceeded to unhook her bra. Crona just stared in awe. "Crona?" Maka asked. "you can touch them." "I-I don't know how to d-deal with that..." He replied, looking away and blushing. She simply grabbed his wrist and brought his hand to her breast. Crona was instantly fascinated; he squeezed. Even though they were small, he still enjoyed them. He brought his other hand to the unattended breast and began massaging. "Ahh...Crona..." she moaned, beginning to grind against him once more, causing the bed to creak. Crona loved hearing her moan his name. Eventually, she leaned down and began kissing him again. She reached around and began to undo the fastenings on his attire. Eventually, she stripped him of his outfit, leaving him in his boxers. Crona, being very shy, curled up in a self-conscious ball. "Crona, you're very attractive. Don't hide. I love you..." she trailed off, still checking him out. He peeked up at her. "...really?" he spoke. "Yes...very." she said, in a trance. She removed her skirt before kissing him again.

After a short time, Maka snaked her hand towards Crona's prominent bulge. She grasped him suddenly, making him jump. "M-Maka!" he exclaimed. She smirked then proceeded to remove his boxers, freeing him. She then began to take off her own panties before Crona spoke up. "C-can I?" he asked quietly. She looked at him in disbelief, questioning his motives with her eyes. "I w-want to try being 'sexy'..." he muttered. Maka giggled. He nervously laughed then tentatively began to strip her of her panties, slowly sliding them off her legs. He laid back down, and she got back on top of him.

"You ready?" she asked, hovering above him. Crona simply nodded, fairly nervous, but filled with lustful anticipation. She then began to sink onto him, burying him within her. Crona was filled with immense pleasure as he felt her hot, wet walls around his cock for the first time. He couldn't imagine what it would feel like when she moved. But Maka, this being her first time, had to get used to the feeling of his cock inside her...and the pain.

Once used to the feeling, she began moving slowly. "Unghh...M-Maka..." Crona moaned upon the movement. "Y-You're...t-tight...it feels so...good..."  
>Maka picked up pace. Going even faster, Crona bucked his hips up involuntarily. "Ah! C-Crona..." Maka moaned. Seeing that she enjoyed his movement, he began thrusting into her. He had his mouth open, drooling.<p>

Suddenly, at the worse time possible, Ragnarok emerged from Crona's back. "Wow, Crona! You're actually getting some! Why this ugly girl, though?" he said obnoxiously. "Ragnarok...leave..." Maka commanded, though Crona was still thrusting into her. Defeated and mildly disgusted, Ragnarok disappeared.

Once he was gone, they continued at an even faster pace. Maka leaned down to kiss him while he thrust inside her. He moaned into her mouth.

Crona pulled his face back, lips coated in saliva. "M-Maka! I'm g-going t-t-to..." "C-Come...Crona..." she panted. After a few more thrusts, Crona stopped and released deep inside her. The feeling sent Maka over the edge as well. She rolled off and collapsed next to him.

"C-Crona..." she began, panting. "I really do...love you." she said. "I-I love you, t-too, Maka." Crona said.


End file.
